


The dumbest kid in the world

by mcphone



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcphone/pseuds/mcphone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>出于某种原因，Clint一直试图获得美国队长的肯定。不过显然他的努力方向从一开始就不正确。<br/>说明：突然冒出的脑洞变成了很短的一篇文，OOC求轻拍哈。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The dumbest kid in the world

Clint Barton从不是个需要通过别人的认同来获得自信的人。看在上帝的份上，他可是鹰眼，非常感谢。  
但是，再一次，他也从来没和美国队长成为室友过。  
你需要知道的是，当他对Steve说出“队长，这将是我的无上荣幸”这句话时，并不是在客套。  
说真的，他自己也有点搞不懂这没来由的崇拜是怎么回事。首先，他不是军人，也不是出身正统的超级英雄——在被Coulson召入神盾之前他当过很长一段时间的游侠。但Steve Rgoers身上就是有那么一种力量，能让你不自觉地想要获得他的认同。Clint曾把它解释为见到传奇人物的新鲜感，但在大家搬入复仇者大厦的一个月以后——确切地说是在他知道了美国队长洗澡时最喜欢哼的几首歌是什么之后，新鲜感已经无法被用来当作借口了。于是Clint又把这种被认可的迫切需要归咎于daddy issue，并怡然自得。要知道，daddy issue可不是Tony Stark一个人的专利。就像厌食症之于好莱坞，抑郁症之于纽约一样，如果你没有daddy issue，人们会认为你不是个真正的超级英雄。但这之后不久，他发现比起Steve来，Coulson反而更像他的父亲形象——除了他正秘密地和他的父亲形象睡觉这一点，但是，谁会关心这种小细节呢？——于是他又把被认可的渴望解释为某种男友家长的认同，要知道Coulson可把美国队长列为终极偶像，如果Clint能得到美国队长的肯定，那么Coulson更加会觉得他是一块当男友的好材料（或许吧？）。

别误会我，Steve在称赞队友方面并不吝啬，相反，他一直对没有超能力但战功赫赫的Clint青眼有加。但战场上是一回事儿，私下里又是另一回事儿。Steve对每个人都很友好，除了对Tony Stark——他对Tony的态度有时候非常糟糕，就比如昨天，就因为Tony再次不听指挥在战斗中只身犯险，Steve把他堵在沙发里教训了半个小时，这让Clint心旷神怡（抱歉，铁罐儿）。不过，让Clint奇怪的是，Steve也从来没像称赞Tony一样称赞过其他人。  
就比如，当Tony在起居室里兴致勃勃地显摆他新发明的小玩意儿时，Steve的脸会像向日葵追随太阳一样跟着Tony转来转去，眼睛里充满孩子般的崇拜和憧憬。这让Clint忍不住事后察看Jarvis的监控录像，以确保这种虔诚的表情从没在自己脸上出现过（谢天谢地！）。  
这或许是因为Steve是个来自40年代的老古董，你把一个罐装汽水放在他面前都能让他惊讶好半天。  
“这要怎么打开？”Steve当时这样问，摇晃着易拉罐。Tony立刻走过来帮忙，然后汽水毫无悬念地喷了他们一身（以及半个厨房），这让Steve在接下来的一个星期里都拒绝再碰易拉罐。  
但偏偏大厦里的饮料从此都换成了易拉罐。  
看见了吧？Tony Stark是个混球。  
总之，Clint也曾经抱着弓箭筒向Bruce吹嘘各个箭头不同的功效（当然是当着Steve的面）。他得意洋洋地重复着自己如何用一只冰冻箭头将一头北极熊冻住的惊险经历，以及如何用一只电击箭头将可怜的蜘蛛侠从电光人的魔爪中救出来，当然他也没漏掉那只将Loki从天上炸下来的爆破箭头。Bruce礼貌地回应着他的夸夸其谈，Steve坐在沙发的另一边写写画画，偶尔抬起头朝他们看几眼。  
“你在画我们！”Clint嚷嚷，跳过来抢走Steve的素描本。  
“别胡闹！”Steve说，试图夺回来。Clint穿着鞋在沙发上跳来跳去，但最终还是不幸地被捉住了。Steve抱着他的腰把他提起来，径直将他塞进了单人沙发，并用一只膝盖抵在他背上不让他动弹，然后轻而易举地够到了素描本。  
简直是可耻的失败，还好Natasha不在附近，否则他会被嘲笑至死的。  
“你在画什么？”Bruce好奇地问。  
“没什么。”Steve的耳朵微微泛红。  
“他画了Tony！”Clint在沙发里说。他搞不懂为什么Steve不让他们看，他只是在Clint和Bruce旁边加上了一个穿着背心的Tony而已。  
“你画了Tony？”Tony走了进来。  
“这没什么大不了的。”Steve说，放开了Clint。  
Tony耸了耸肩膀，然后——  
“Jarvis？”  
忠诚的Jarvis将监控录像中Steve的素描放大给所有人看。确实没什么大不了的，画像中Clint坐在沙发靠背上，Bruce用左手撑着脑袋，而Tony则歪着头满脸好笑地看着他。这还真是Tony会露出的表情，如果他当时也在听Clint炫耀的话。  
“素描本就像是我的日记！”Steve愤愤不平，“你不能随便偷看它！”突然他的眼睛睁大了，脸上布满惊恐，像是有人掐住了他的脖子。  
“没错，Cap，”Tony满脸无所谓，“我看过你的每一张画，没什么大不了的。”  
Steve突然结结巴巴地开始说话，试图解释什么，但没人听懂他想表达的意思。  
“我喜欢它们，”Tony继续说，“能给我吗？”  
“该死的！”Steve咒骂，然后怒气冲冲地走了出去。  
“美国队长刚刚说了脏话？”Tony满脸兴奋。  
“你惹火队长了~你惹火队长了~”Clint幸灾乐祸地唱起来，“他会踢你的屁股~疼起来像是老妈~”  
“成熟点！”Tony翻了个白眼。  
“去你的，Stark！”  
“你做梦！”

所以这就是他和Tony的关系。尽管他非常不愿意承认，Clint确实有点儿嫉妒Tony。Tony可以获得Steve超额的关注，并且乐于炫耀这一点。有时候Clint甚至怀疑Tony是故意不吃晚饭，然后等着Steve把食物送到车间逼他吃掉。  
“他是故意的！”Clint抱怨，看着Steve又绷着肩膀举着一大盘意大利面进了电梯。  
“抱歉？”Natasha停下叉子。  
“铁罐儿半小时前还在起居室闲逛，和我抢遥控器，然后一到饭点就躲进了地下室！”  
“你到底有多蠢？”  
“你什么意思？”  
“专心吃你的晚餐！”  
两兄弟互相攀比争夺父亲的宠爱，你简直不能更加老套和无趣。但是Clint偏偏就是无法停止这种偏执，他甚至开始有点理解Loki对Thor的恨意了。  
直到他有天撞见Thor把Loki按在墙上。  
Clint决定，他永远，永远也不想和铁罐儿做这种事。  
永远。

“你到底有多爱美国队长？”Clint假装不经意地问。  
“为什么这样问？”Coulson回答，没有从文件中抬起头来。Clint喜欢他戴着眼镜做文书工作的样子，衬衫袖子卷到手肘处，领口第一颗扣子解开着，领带扯得松松的。  
“我是说，鉴于你现在已经在和鹰眼睡觉了，或许应该考虑换一个偶像？”  
“我们讨论过这个的，Clint。”  
“你显然把他当作第一偶像，如果他觉得我不够好的话，你会把鹰眼扔到一边吗？”  
Coulson抬起头来，摘掉了眼镜，注视着Clint的脸。  
Clint感觉脊背发凉，好不容易才忍住逃跑的冲动。该死的！他永远也没法习惯Coulson这样突然切换到长官模式。  
“你这个蠢家伙。”Coulson说，表情缓和下来。  
“你说什么？”Clint皱起了眉头。说真的，一天内同时被Natasha和Coulson叫做“蠢”？不酷，一点儿也不酷。  
“你听见我说什么了。”Coulson站起来走向Clint所在的沙发，从他手里拿过Starkpad放到一边。  
Clint毫不示弱地瞪回去。  
“美国队长会同意我对他这么做吗？”Coulson说，吻了Clint的头顶。  
“不会，我猜。”  
“那这样呢？”Coulson继续说，吻了Clint的鼻子。  
Clint发出哼哼声作为回答。  
“很好，那么——”Coulson低下头吻住了他的嘴唇，过了好一会儿才放开。  
“不会，毫无疑问地！”Clint喘着气说。  
“我们在你的问题上达成一致了吗，Barton探员？”Coulson眯起眼睛说。  
“清晰明了，长官！”Clint大声回答。

 

Clint哼着歌走向工作间，感到前所未有的轻松愉悦。他是超级英雄鹰眼，美国队长觉得他是个可以信赖的队友，Phil Coulson保证不会离开他，他感觉自己可以统治全世界。  
更重要的事，昨晚Coulson向他保证了不止一次，也不止两次，如果你懂我在说什么的话。  
他决定来找Tony开诚布公，让他知道自己已经从鹰眼的雷达上消失了，不用再担心会突然被一箭射穿脑袋（无论那个棕发脑袋多么招人厌烦）。Clint来到工作间门口，突然停住了脚步。他看不到Tony，但是直觉告诉他，工作间里不止Tony一个人。  
“什么花了你这么久？”Tony的声音传来，带着明显的不耐烦。  
“耐心点，Tony，我不想弄疼你。”Steve的声音。  
“我向上帝发誓，如果你再慢吞吞的话，我就——”  
Clint永远也没法知道Tony就会怎么样，因为那句话的后半截变成了喘息和呻吟，带着再明显不过的意味。显然Steve赌气似地发起全面进攻了。  
“满意了？”Steve问。  
Tony哼哼着作为回答，上气不接下气。  
Clint慢慢地从门边退开，回到电梯里。  
电梯门关上了，楼层数字一个个往上升。  
“我是个世界上最蠢的家伙！”他瞪着镜子里的自己咒骂。  
电梯沉默着。  
“谢谢你不发表评论，Jarvis。”  
“我的荣幸，Barton先生。”

 

-FIN-


End file.
